Harry's Dark Days
by PotterLover7217
Summary: An alternative take on the Harry Potter universe if it had more angst. Warning: involves sex and severe violence, and torture


Chapter One

"God damn, cunt," Harry swore under his breath, glaring daggers at his aunt, who had her back turned to him while she did dishes. She had just finished berating him for failing to pass a test, some stupid bullshit in history class that he couldn't give a flying fuck over. Who cared if some pompous dingus or asshat idiot did this or that, it had no affect today, and to be fair, not even today mattered. Everything was dying anyway, and life always ended leaving nothing truly beyond of those who came before. What's the point of it all? The question was a daily one, roaring in the forefront of his mind as bright and fierce as the freshly made cuts upon his wrists.

"What was that, Harry?" his aunt asked, a tone in her voice making it clear she expected him to back talk her.

"I said I'm going out, Pet" He replied, his words low and venomy. Since he turned fourteen, two years ago, his mom had officially become Pet, as a means to undermine the fictional authoritative hold the stupidity of society placed on him through her. Then grabbing his phone, he walked out the door, not even waiting to hear his aunt's complaints. Shows her who is grounded.

As he stepped down the driveway, he unlocked his phone, texting his buddy, Ron. Ron was a cool dude, not as rebel as Harry, but alright all the same. Plus he always had the best drugs, and in Harry's opinion, that was pretty damn important. Especially right now, when he wanted nothing more than to mellow out, and forget about that happened to day. More important shit than that stupid test. After all, his girlfriend had dumped him, not even a week from them being together for a year. It made him so mad, given her excuse. Some bullshit line about how he was too dark for her, and for her, it was just a phase she was now starting to grow out of, one he seemed unable to.

"Whatever, man." He muttered to himself, as he pulled up his texts with his buddy.

Hey R, u got anything

Staring at his phone, he awaited the response, the notification sound quickly rewarding his patience as a message appeared.

Yea, y, u want sum, H

If it cool?

Come over

Smiling a little to himself, before his face became its normal mask of indifference, he headed off in the direction of his friend's house.

Chapter Two

The house was pretty plain, looking like one of those idiotic sitcom houses from shows his grandparents watched or something. But then the world was pretty plain to be honest. That's kind of why it bored Harry.

He walked up the the door, painted red, and made of some thick wood. Cedar or something. He didn't know. Beside the door, there was a white doorbell button, but Harry used neither the doorbell or the door to announce his arrival. Instead, he simply leaned over, turned over a rock in the little rock decoration thing beside the door, and grabbed the spare key, before unlocking and entering the house, as if he owned the place.

Not like there was anyone to care, Ron's parents did some stupid careers that had them away for most the time, and Ron was usually left to fend for himself majority of the day. Harry was a little jealous, actually. He wished he could be free of his aunt and uncle, his nagging Aunt in particular.

"Hey, Ron, you upstairs?" He yelled, before walking to a staircase. Like the door, it was wooden, or rather wooden paneled.

"Yeah, come on up." A voice called down, it was deep, which was a little weird given how off putting it was with Ron's appearance. But then the twig had a deep voice... Just how fate worked.

It took but a minute for Harry to reach the top of the stairs, and at the entrance to Ron's room.

It was a simple room, painted white on the walls, with your standard carpet. But it was covered in posters of metal bands. A drum kit sat in a corner, while beside the bed, while beside the door was a glass desk with a computer, energy drinks lining the device like it was the center piece of some weird altar.

It was at this desk that Ron was, watching some weird video on youtube. He was a tall and lanky guy, about six foot three, and only weighing like a hundred and fourty pounds. He also had long greasy blond hair, and his clothes looked like what a biker would wear. In fact, if Harry was honest, Ron looked basically like an anorexic biker. Had even called him as much a couple times.

Chapter Three

"Hey H, good timing," Ron said, passing a blunt. Harry took it, inhaled, and then passed it back.

Ron's lights were off, and windows covered, making the majority of the room pitch black. It comforted Harry, reminding him of the darkness he called friend.

"Authoritative robots out until when...?" Harry asked, the phrase coming out his mouth like bile. He hated grown ups. Always thinking they are better.

"All night. Some fucking bullshit, I dunno" Ron said, waving his free hand in a gesture that clearly indicated he gave, and never did, no fucks, before taking another hit.

"Oh?" Harry half smirked, as he reached out to take the blunt, before taking a hit and passing it back.

"Yeah, so if you wanna do something a little strong later, I'm game."

"What about a place to crash? Pet is being a tool."

"What can you do? They don't understand this world has no meaning and that none of this matters. Feel envious of that one kid who killed himself last year. Least he got freedom from this stupid shithole we call life."

"Yeah, I understand. Ya know, I tried to do it last week?"

"Oh, that's what those red marks were about? Guess that also explains why Pet has been so hard on you lately."

"Yeah... She just doesn't get it though."

"Yeah."

It got silent as the two just relaxed and smoked pot together, taking in the reassuring emptiness that they felt. Forgetting all the insignificant bullshit that everyone tried to tell them mattered. Didn't everyone know, nothing mattered.

Chapter Four

It was late by the time they started to come down. Late enough that the grasshoppers in the neighborhood were making a huge fuss outside, though the two couldn't hear any, but a singular one that apparently made it in the house, and upstairs.

The two were silent, having decided to just contemplate things.

"I wanna leave." Harry said, suddenly, breaking their silence. If he wasn't so decided, might have even felt a little off about breaking it.

"Thought you needed to stay the night?" Ron asked, turning to look at Harry.

"Nah, man, I don't mean leave here, " pointing around the room, I mean leave here"

His last words were accented by a more sweeping gesture, an attempt, and by Ron's suddenly understanding expression successful, to mean the entire town.

"Where would you go?"

"Not sure, does it really matter to be honest? Anywhere is better than this shit hole of a town."

"Guess you got a point, H. What inspired this?"

"Just sick of all the bullshit. It's all just trivial ass shit, the schools, the jobs, the people. Like why bother with this rinky dink pile of turd. Be better off by myself. Away from all the castrated pieces of shit who call their pathetic excuses for lives living."

His reaction had been bubbling for the last couple of months. Harry's growing distaste for his continued existence in this town becoming more and more palpable, as his continued cutting grew more intense. Most thought he cut to feel alive, and it was true, his normal life causing no sense of anything but disappointment and annoyance. It was only through cutting that he felt any thrill. But it wasn't enough. After all, there was no real threat of release from this paltry existence from cutting. Least if he left, and explored, that much would change.

Chapter Five

Ron was quiet while he thought about it all, taking in his friend's words. His brain chewing it over.

Finally, he spoke, his words assured and decisive.

"Then let's leave. No reason to stay if you are so sick of being here. I'll go with you, give you some company, I guess."

Harry looked at his friend, confused. He had been venting, but he didn't think Ron would take him seriously. But could he just leave. He damn well wanted to. The mediocrity of his life was such a bore.

"Come on, man, either you want to go, or you are wasting my high" Ron retorted, his patience wearing thin fast.

"Yeah, sorry, man, sure. If you wanna go, then yeah, let's leave."

"Alright, cool. Then we best call it, so we can get some stuff together tomorrow. Can't leave empty handed."

"Take the couch downstairs in the basement?"

"Yeah, the couch. That way if my dumbass parents show, they won't know you are here until they leave again. Then we'll grab some shit, and steal some cash and just go. Any idea where you wanna head?"

"Nah, but we can figure it out, I'm sure. Anyway, Night, man." Harry replied, as he stood, and walked to the door. It was only as he was about to leave that he stopped and turned to look at his friend.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Course, H, you woulda wussied out if I didn't say anything, and I could tell this is really eating you. Just make it up to me somehow someday. I dunno. Find me some good weed wherever we go or something.

"Yeah, sure, man."

With that, Harry went downstairs and to the basement. The basement was mostly plain, with a washer and dryer in a corner. The interesting part of the basement, was the corner farthest away from the stairs, where a mini chill pad was, a tv and games surrounded by several couches, one of which being a futon. Pulling the futon mattress out, Harry laid down, and for the first night in a while, had a good rest.

Chapter Six

Light was streaming in from the windows of the basement as Harry began to finally stir and the events of the previous day flooded his mind. He sighed as he shifted, trying to find a slightly more comfortable position on the uncomfortable couch, as the regret of what he had proposed flooded him.

He hadn't actually meant what he had said about leaving, he'd just simply been caught up in the moment, caught in the frustration of his life. Harry knew he had to commit to the idea now or Ron would think he was a dickless coward, and although he would never admit it to anyone, Ron's opinion meant more to him than anyone else's and he was not willing to jeopardize it.

Ron was his only true friend and always tended to be there for him, with drugs, but was there nonetheless.

Harry honestly didn't know what he'd do without him, but he guessed it wouldn't be good. Probably would just end up killing himself, if he was being completely honest with himself.

Finally giving up on trying to find a better position Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position and stretched.

Fuck was he sore. Maybe he should reconsider sleeping on people's shitty fucking couches in the future. All they were good for was fucking him up.

Harry pulled out his phone from his pocket to quickly check if anyone had noticed his absence or otherwise required his attention. Not surprisingly he had 0 texts. Usually Ron was the only one who bothered contacting him anyway. People sucked.

Although he had a bit of a dislike of social media he found himself opening an app just to check on the current events of his shitty, so called friends.

Not surprisingly there was an abundance of cat pictures and people forever whining about their shitty lives, the only thing that vaguely interested him was a funny meme Ron had shared about twenty minutes prior. Clearly he was, or had been, awake.

Making up his mind to find Ron, Harry got up and made his way up the stairs quietly. He had no idea whether Ron's parents were home so he had to be relatively careful. Last thing he wanted was to have to deal with those bastards so early in the morning. Silently he made his way through the house, occasionally stopping and listening for any sounds. It was eerily silent and he suspected they had never showed.

Quickly he made his way to Ron's room, not bothering to even knock. Ron wouldn't mind. Even if he was in the middle of changing Ron wouldn't say anything to him. They were just completely comfortable with each other like that.

As it were, Ron was just in an argument with an internet troll about something completely irrelevant and had some sort of weird Youtube video open on the side. Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was used to his friend's strange internet activities.

"Hey man," Ron said not even bothering to look at him. "I was about to wake you but got a little distracted. Had to tell this moron on the internet that he's wrong."

"Yeah, I understand." Harry replied simply and flopping onto Ron's bed. He wasn't much interested in discussing the behavior of a stupid internet troll.

Chapter Seven

Finally Ron turned his attention to his friend.

"Don't get too comfortable there, we're leaving soon you know."

This made Harry sigh.

"Yeah I know."

"What's up, man? Don't wanna go now?"

Harry instantly stiffened. He couldn't let Ron know the truth.

"No, it's not that. I just... I dunno. What if where we go is even worse than here? What if things don't get any better than this?"

He mentally applauded himself for coming up with a plausible excuse even though these fears did actually haunt him. What if things WERE way worse wherever they went? Then again, as long as Ron was there with him everything would be all right. They could brave any storm together.

Harry watched as Ron made a face.

"I'm pretty sure things couldn't get any worse than they are. You'll see how great things are once we get there and wonder how you ever settled for this shit."

If Harry was being honest he would've told Ron of the uneasiness in his stomach but he found himself nodding this approval to this statement.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just can't imagine things being better."

"Understandable." Ron nodded back, and returned his attention to his monitor. "We'll start getting things together in a second, right after I tell this guy to shove a cactus up his ass and a get cancer."

Harry rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't understand why his friend took the Internet, and the morons on it, so seriously. Everyone knew that the Internet brought out the inner asshole of everyone but Ron seemed to take it personally. Sometimes he just wanted to hug him.

"K, there. That douche canoe will be so pissed when he sees that." Ron grinned and Harry found himself returning it, despite the fact he didn't really care. It was just nice seeing his friend so happy.

"What do we need to get?" Harry found himself asking.

"Just the basics. Need to 'borrow' some money from my folks, also probably should 'borrow' the credit cards too. Then pack some clothes and shit. Anything else we need we get buy along the way. Plus you'll need to buy some clothes since I ain't letting you use mine."

Harry found himself rolling his eyes at Ron's last statement.

"As if I'd even want to wear any of your shit, even if I could fit into it. You have the fashion sense of a dead raccoon."

Ron laughed.

"I take offense to that!"

However the laughing and the amused look he wore betrayed the fact that he was not, in fact, the least bit offended. Harry wasn't surprised though, they'd always banter like this and he loved it.

He watched as Ron grabbed a backpack and haphazardly through articles of clothing into it and as he crossed the room grabbing his phone and charger. Of course Ron wouldn't forget his only way to stay connected to the Internet and all its trolls.

"Just need the cash and credit cards and we're good. Be right back." Ron said as he dashed from the room, briefly leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

While he was still apprehensive and uneasy about this upcoming journey, he found himself more open to it. As long as Ron was there with him everything would be okay. He had a way of making things okay.

Just then Ron returned, pulling him from his thoughts and he smiled as Ron said they were ready.

Well, here we go, I guess.

Chapter Eight

Sometime later, Ron and Harry were in Ron's car speeding down the freeway, going God only knows where. A precise destination hadn't been agreed upon, and as such they were just going wherever looked good.

Harry rested his head against the window, listening to whatever strange music Ron had playing. He had left no room for disagreement regarding the music choice, as in his words, he was driving and the passenger could shove a dick in their piehole. Ron always had a way with words and it was charming really.

Awhile later Harry woke with a start. Damn, must've fallen asleep sometime. The sky was now dark and it cast shadows over Ron's face. If he was being honest, it made him look quite attractive. When had he started thinking these things about his friend anyway?

Noticing he was awake, Ron asked him if he wanted to get a bite to eat and find a hotel, which Harry agreed. One look at the car clock told him it was indeed late.

After finding and eating at some crumby restaurant near the freeway, they found a random hotel. It wasn't high class by any means, but it was better than sleeping in the car.

Harry followed behind as Ron hauled his backpack into the door. Suddenly he felt stupid, he should've brought something, anything. He was never the prepared one though, Ron had that role down.

Ron heaved a long sigh as he collapsed onto one of the queen beds in the room and Harry took a second to study him. He looked exhausted from the long day of driving, not that he blamed him. He still looked very attractive though, and if anything, the exhaustion added to his attractiveness. Harry felt himself grow hard with desire for his friend.

"I'm gonna get a shower. Need in there before I do?" Harry asked and was relieved as Ron just shook his head, not even bothering to look at him. If he had, he would've seen his desire for him.

Quickly making his way into the bathroom, Harry stripped down and started the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up to an acceptable temperature, he looked down at his hardened arousal. Damn, he should not be suddenly this attracted to his friend. It had to be his lack of masturbating recently. He just needed some relief and these feelings would go away.

Checking to make sure the temperature had finally warmed up, he climbed into the shower and grabbed the bar of soap the hotel had provided. As he lathered himself up he was more than aware of his arousal. It just wasn't going away.

Making a decision, he grabbed at his love rod, giving it the attention it so desperately needed. His thoughts went back to Ron and how he'd looked in the car and how he had stretched out on the bed. In his fantasy he had been bold and had climbed on top of him, meeting his mouth with his own. They had briefly fought for dominance and Ron had finally given in to him. Suddenly they were stripping each other, in a hurried race to be free of what separated them from each other. Finally he entered Ron's deliciously tight ass, and it was more than he ever could've imagined.

Harry let a moan escape him. It felt so good. As he continued his fantasy he allowed himself to stroke the length of his pork sword faster and harder. Finally when he thought he could take no more, the milky goodness came spurting out as his orgasm crashed into him in waves.

This was going to be a long trip.

Chapter Nine

Harry awoke in his bed, the crisp sheets of one of the hotel room's queen beds covering his body. Getting up, he raised his arms above his head and stretched. After his "experience" last night, he had went to bed, wearing only his boxers, and now his morning wood was in full mast, poking out through the cloth.

Looking over to where Ron's, Harry was happy to see he wasn't there, Ron's bed empty with the sheets thrown to the side. Given last night, it would have been awkward for Harry had Ron seen his dick out.

As if on queue, that's when the bathroom door opened, and out stepped a fully dressed and showered Ron.

Harry's heart dropped, as he watched his friend take in the sight of his boxer clad form, morning wood still fully erect and a good deal visible. He saw how Ron's eyes awkward glanced at it, like it was a trainwreck, like he wanted to not look, but couldn't help himself from how shocking it was, then as if willing himself with a great force, Ron ripped his eyes away.

"Uh.. H.. Hey. Bathroom's open... If you, uh... Ya know... Need it. I'll uh... Ya know... Go... Go get us some breakfast." Ron said before quickly walking through the room, and out the door without a word.

Harry just stood there for a minute after Ron left, his heart still at the pit of his stomach. Yet as awkward as it had been having Ron see his dick, part of him, the part from last night, was slightly aroused. Aroused that the person of his affections had seen his dick in full form.

Swallowing, and pushing both the arousal and awkwardness aside, he went about preparing for the day, using the toilet, and getting properly dressed. After he was done, Ron had returned with two cups of coffee, and two bagels. Ron had a blueberry for himself, and an everything for Harry.

Their conversation was brief while they ate, the awkwardness from earlier lingering over the pair, until finally they were finished, and the most important topic for the day had to be brought up.

"So we continuing onward, or taking a bit to look around?" Ron asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He drank it black, like a real man he claimed.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, taking a sip as well, though his was heavy on cream and sugar.

"Uh uh, no. This is your trip, H, you decide for once."

"Then, sure, let's look around. Take in the sights."

"Alright, sounds good enough to me. I'll see if we can keep this room for a bit longer. Though, at some point, we should find a way to get some more cash, unless you come up with an idea how long this trip will be."

It was true. While Ron probably had cash for a while, when he proposed the idea, it was just a joke, and had not been given a proper timetable, nor did they properly discuss it. If the trip went too long the pair would be hurting for fund. Harry would either need to decide on a limit to how long of a trip this was, or figure out how they could make additional funds along the way. For now however, they had a town to check out.

Chapter Ten

Harry stared at the dog. It was sniffing a tree, only to raise a leg, pee, and then run off. To be honest, he was bored, hence his current staring at a dog followed by watching the other people in the park. This town was boring. That much was now official. Worse, Ron had made a friend. Some girl he met at the mall earlier, and was now off sharing an ice cream with her. Harry couldn't lie and say that a part of him wasn't jealous.

All in all, today had been just as boring earlier as it had now, and just as much disappointing.

After deciding to view the town, they had gone to the town's mall, which in one word, was underwhelming. The place looked like it was dying. After asking around, Harry and Ron found out it really was. The place had been slowly losing more and more stores, until hardly anything was left. Plus what was there was just boring. Like they even had a tractor store in the mall... Like how lame can you get.

That said, that's where Ron met his new female friend, she had been going there to hang with some friends, only for them to have to leave. Ron had decided to talk to her, much to Harry's chagrin, and now here they were, at the park, on her recommendation. It was all so lame.

Getting up, he walked around, heading towards a small fountain. Inside there was a bunch of coins, probably from where people had made wishes. Taking a quarter out of his pocket, he made a wish, and tossed it in.

His wish was simple, to have some more time with his friend, away from the girl who was encroaching on his trip.

Letting out a sigh, he decided to go check some of the nearby stores just a block over. He had a key to their motel room, as did Ron, so there was no worry of them not being able to meet up again. Plus, Harry figured he could use the distance away from Ron and the girl to let go of some of his jealousy.

Walking out of the park, he walked over a block to the main street, which looked little more appealing than the mall did. Most the buildings were stupid stuff, or diners... And none of it looked that appealing. The only semi appealing was what looked like a family run movie store, which taking the best of a bad lot, Harry went inside.

Deciding to take a look at the horror, since he was always a bit of a horror buff, he saw quite a few classics, from Halloween, and Friday the Thirteenth, go even a few more modern ones, like the Paranormal Activity movies. For a family run place, he decided they had a fairly good collection, though he also doubted they did much business in this day and age. Everyone used streaming for movies these days.

As he was continuing to look through the videos, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned. There before him was a decently cute young woman.

"You new around here?" She asked, her blue eyes piercing him. "Town like this you pretty much know everyone, and can't say I have ever seen you before."

Chapter Eleven

Unsure why she decided to come up to him, Harry answered.

"Yeah, just passing through. My friend and I are on a trip to see the sights, explore a little, find our place in the world" He said.

"Ah, I see. That sounds fun. Wish I could do something like that. But this is home to me, and can't say I truly want to be apart from it."

"Yeah, I can understand that, I guess. I really didn't like where I lived though, so just kinda up and leaving felt right... Though I told my friend only as a though. I didn't think he would take me so serious."

"Better he did, no? That way you can either get what you want or learn to appreciate your own hometown"

"Yeah I guess. As if that place deserves appreciating."

"Anyway, " She said, changing the subject. "Might not seem like it, but there is quite a bit too this town, if you want to get a full look before you leave. Don't want to say you didn't get the full small town experience, right?"

Harry, if not for his budding feelings for his friend, might have been attracted to this girl. She was pretty, and had a small smile on her face, and just had a look of cuteness he couldn't place.

"Sure, yeah, why not." He replied.

"Alright, give me a second though, wanted to pick something up for my little brother."

Harry followed her as she led him to the kid's movies, picking up a couple before checking out.

Once out of the store, she led him down a few blocks, before leading him to a movie theater, classic in appearance, like it had been here since theaters had first originated.

"The first place you take me is a movie theater? Every place usually has one."

"Of course, " She replied, entering and then holding the door for him." But ours is a little special to us, plus it's what all the people our age do, so why not. Interested in anything, my treat?"

"Nah, whatever you want."

She proceeded to get tickets for a horror movie showing before buying some popcorn and two cups. What was interesting was how the soda machines were actually in the lobby for the guests, almost like at a fast food restaurant rather than behind the counter like in the city where he was from.

As they watched, they shared popcorn and enjoyed the film, though Harry couldn't lie and say that a part of him didn't feel guilty. Like he was betraying Ron by being out with this girl. But then, Ron had betrayed him in a similar manner, leaving him, his best friend, and the one who loved him to be alone to entertain himself.

Once over, they left the theater before going out for a bite to eat, eating at a small local diner.

"Hey, I know this is sudden, but I've had fun so far, and I want to invite you to a party going down later, if you want. Could even bring your buddy." She said suddenly as they ate. "Be alcohol, and games, and... Well, me" She said.

"Yeah, sure, why not, you did say you wanted to give me the full small town experience" He replied, before realizing how dirty that actually sounded out loud.

"Okay, great, when we are done, give me your number and I'll send you the details, it will be great." She replied super enthusiasticly, and Harry worried if maybe she hoped for his mistaken implication.

"Yeah... Sure. No problem" He said slowly, wonder now if agreeing had been an error.

Chapter Twelve

Once done, Hermonie, as she had said her name was at some point, took his number, and asked where he was staying, before sending a barrage of texts guiding him to the party location, and then parted.

It took a bit, but he eventually got back to the motel room, where he found Ron already there, peering at a laptop and typing out something at seemingly lightning speed.

"Trolls again?" Harry asked, closing the door and locking it.

"Yeah, of course. Got this shortly after you left, for practically nothing and now just christening it with the rage of 12 year old nerds. Like a proper laptop should be." Ron said, peering back for only a small second to give Harry a small smile, before returning to his task.

Harry's heart fluttered slightly at the sight. How was Ron's smile this attractive, and could Ron realize how deadly a weapon it was to him...

"So where you been?" Ron asked, his eyes focused solely on the screen before him.

"Was out with a girl. She invited us to a party. You interested?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not, we leave tomorrow anyway. There gonna be booze?"

"So I was told."

"Good. Not attending a proper party if one of us doesn't end up drunk. Just let me finish up, and we can go."

Harry waited as Ron quickly finished, imagining the virtual screams of the trolls Ron was harassing, then when finished, they got their stuff and headed out.

It took a bit, but eventually the two found the place, a small house a few blocks off one of the main roads.

It was a respectable enough looking place, not fancy, but fancy enough for a small town like this, a stark contrast to the sight of the horde of teenaged people littering the yard, and piling into the inside of the house.

"Good find, H, looks like we can have some real fun here." Ron exclaimed, jumping out of the car, and quickly heading up into the yard and into the house, looking for a cup of alcohol, without waiting for Harry. It wasn't surprising, Ron always had a thing for alcohol. Probably the german in him or something... Least that's what Ron's folks always said in regards to his father's drinking.

Harry walked into the house, trying his best to avoid bumping into people, though the place was so crowded that it was a real effort. Finding the cups, and a keg of beer, Harry proceeded to get a cup, turning to see Hermonie appeared.

"Hey, glad you could make it!" She said, speaking loudly to be heard over the music and talking. "Where is your friend?"

"Dunno, lost him when we arrived. He is a bit of a drinker, and so gets excited" Harry responded.

"Ah, one of those. I know guys just like him." She said, giggling. "Wanna go outside? Could find a quieter place to talk."

"Yeah, sure. And if I see Ron I will try and grab him.

"Alright, sounds good."

Leading him out the door, they walked to a small section of the yard further from the house, by a small shed. Once there, she turned grabbing his hand.

"I'm really glad you came, you know. I didn't want to say it earlier, but I really like you."

Harry swallowed not sure how to respond.

"Don't worry, I know you aren't staying, so it's not like I wanna date you. Just figure we can have fun tonight." She said, pulling him before pulling him into the shed.

Chapter Thirteen

Harry awoke, his head pounding and his mind groggy. He knew in an instant, he was no longer at either the party or Ron and his motel room. Instead, he was cold, and it was very dark, completely unseeable. The ground beneath him was cement, and he could hear the slight tapping of water hitting the ground a short way from him, making the floor beneath him slightly wet.

His body was sore, and his hands were cuffed above him on to a pipe. He tried to speak, only to have to take a second, as his throat was so dry, it was painful.

"Ron?" He croaked out, only to be returned with silence. "Anyone?"

He didn't know why he said that last part, he had seen enough movies like this to know that the likelihood of anyone else being here that would help him was slim. After all, normal people don't just kidnap people, and he had obviously been kidnapped. The realization was terrifying. Worse, where was Ron? Had they already hurt him or something, or had they never taken him in the first place?

Fighting with his cuffs, he tried to will himself free, even as the metal began to cut into his flesh, making the process more and more painful, until finally he had to admit he wasn't breaking free.

Accepting that he was stuck here for the time being, he moved to the next issue at hand, how did this happen? Last he remembered, he had been dragged into the shed with Hermonie, where the two proceeded to have sex, an act that came with a tinge of guilt, due to his feelings towards Ron. After that, things had started to get foggy, as he had continued drinking with Ron, and Hermonie until waking up here. He had no clue, nor any idea who would kidnap him in the first place.

Sighing, Harry silently wished Ron was okay wherever he was, and reclined himself to waiting, as both his attempts to break free and attempts at understanding the circumstances were for not.

Finally, after what seemed forever, a door unlocked and opened, streaming in light that blinded Harry, who had grown accustomed to the dark, before a shadow blocked it, as it was forcefully pushed in, followed by another shadow, big and burly looking, who led it to a wall. Then, once the other thing was chained up, like Harry, he imagined, the burly shadow left the room, and shut the door, the lock clinking back into place.

"Harry?" A voice said, low and weak, from where the person chained up had been placed. "You awake?"

It was Ron's voice, though it didn't sound like Ron. It lacked the same sense as Ron normally had. Where as Ron normally sounded full of life, and cool to Harry, this sounded like a beaten and bruised version, a fake facsimile of the real thing.

"Ron?"

"Oh... You're awake now, huh? Good. Always sleeping until noon, of course. Letting the early bird have all the fun." Ron replied, the joke followed by a tired laugh, and then a series of coughs.

"What's happening, man? Where are we?" Harry said, ignoring the joke.

"Dunno. Didn't say when I asked. Too busy having fun, I guess." Ron replied, not elaborating on what he meant by fun. Instead just continuing along, "if I had to guess, we are in the boonies. No actual proof of that, but just a gut feeling. Sounded too quiet to be back in a city or even that town anymore."

Before the two could continue talking, the door once again opened, this time the shape coming toward Harry, before roughly unlocking him, and shoving him through the door. Harry tried to fight back, lash out, something, but it was all useless, as the man was way too strong.

"You'll make it through this, H" Ron yelled weakly after him.

Chapter Fourteen

Harry was dragged into another small dark room, though this one was bright enough to see at least. Once again, he was chaimed up, this time to a slab of rock caked with blood. Beside the slab was all manners of equipment, from surgical to maintenance like hammers, and chainsaws. Given the slab, Harry had a feeling he knew what it was all for.

Once done locking Harry to the slab, and sure he couldn't get loose, the big beefy dude left the room. It wasn't too much longer until a skinny cloaked figure entered.

"Glad to see you again," the voice said, sounding not only feminine but eerily familiar. "I hadn't reintroduced myself with Ron, since he was too drunk when we met to recognize me... But you... Well, I'll enjoy this a bit more."

Removing her hood, Harry's heart dropped, because before him was Hermonie. The girl he had spent all night with. The girl he had sex with, and now the girl who was his captor. He wanted to speak, to ask why, but his voice wouldn't work. Thankfully she saved him the effort.

"Right now you are wondering why, right? I could make up some excuse, that I'm being forced to or something, but the truth is I just enjoy this. I enjoy people's pain. Might make me a psychopath, but hey, a girl needs her kicks. And right now, you dumb city boys are the best I got. 'Sides, after what you told me yesterday, you two probably won't be all that missed, so it works out."

Picking up a scalpel, she proceeded to cut open his shirt, and into his flesh. Screaming, he fought in his chains, as he tried to break free, even as the blade ran across his chest, blood pouring from the cuts. She cut him with the view of an artist, leaving very precise markings on his flesh, and even using a dirty dark red rag to wipe away the blood at times.

"Used to be white at one time, not sure my mother would have approved." She said, mostly to herself while using the rag at one point.

After a long while, of cutting, rubbing, and Harry's screams, she finally finished, rubbing away the blood once again to reveal a rabbit carved into this chest.

"Pretty, isn't it?" She asked, staring at it fondly and waiting for his reply.

"I am going to kill you." He said, but from the hoarseness of his voice before this, and all his screams, the words came out too low for her to hear.

"I know right, probably some of my best work. I agree. But let's not stop there, shall we."

Picking up tool after tool, she proceeded to hurt him one way after the other, never doing enough to truly kill him. She wanted him to live as long as possible, to suffer as much as possible, so that she could get her sick pleasure. At one point, she even let him in on the truth of why she had sex with him, if this was her goal. Over the years, she had found men were so much more brought to despair when they learned the seemingly sweet innocent girl they had sex with was a cruel psychopath, and it gave her sick satisfaction to see that agony in their eyes. After what seemed forever, she finally finished, having the big burly guy, who she claimed as her brother, return, and take him back to the chamber with Ron.

Chapter Fifteen

Time seemed to pass slowly. Torture and pain becoming almost commonplace to the two. Hermonie especially had it out for Ron, taking more sick pleasure out of seeing Harry break from his friend being hurt than himself. She did however give him his fair dose of attention, and his screams had long since took his voice from him.

Their routine had become a norm, though they knew not when day and night were, there was always a point in the day that they were fed, some cruel in a bowl, crawling with maggots. For many of the first days, the pair refused to eat, but after a while, their will broke, until eat they finally did. Even with the food, their bodies grew slim and weak.

Around those times of food, Ron would generally be tortured once or twice, taking most of the day, with Harry having a shorter, but equally aggressive "session".

They had also tried to communicate with their other captor, but whether he was apathetic or just unable to understand them, they didn't know, for he gave no acknowledgement he understood a word they said, whether when moving them from the cell to Hermonie and back, or when delivering food.

Harry was currently alone, Ron having been gone what seemed several hours. He wondered how much longer Hermonie would keep this up, how much longer she would be entertained by hurting them... And what would happen when she grew bored.

He was interrupted by the door opening, and Ron once again being placed where he always was. As soon as the brute left, Harry tried to talk to Ron.

"You okay?" He croaked out, his voice almost a whisper but to the pair, they had grown so used to it all, it was as if the sound was his normal speaking tone.

Ron didn't reply. Harry could hear him moving, knew he was there and awake, though they had been prone at times to pass out from the torture, but he wasn't responding.

Eventually, the door finally reopened, and Ron was once again removed, something that surprised Harry. Never had she taken the same person back to back. This was even more shocking when the door was reopened, and he was lead out, and taken to the torture room. Once there, he saw Ron locked up, ready to be tortured again, Hermonie smiling from ear to ear, like some messed up Cheshire cat.

"Nice of you to join us." She said, her smile sickening as he was locked in place against a pipe against the wall. "See, I was just telling Ron here that to be honest, growing a little bored. He is a great listener, you know. Though, that might be because I removed his tongue earlier... Oh well. Point is I need something new. So..."

She quickly picked up the knife, and slit Ron's throat. The blood gushed out, pouring rapidly out onto the floor. Harry screamed no, though it came out more a croak, though it was useless. Breaking down into a fit of anger and sadness, he shook.

"Figure we would spice stuff up." She laughed, before licking the blade clean of blood. "Kinda tasty."

Harry glared at her, his eyes cutting into her, and his desire to kill her clear.

"Momma like. You sure know how to get a girl going, H." She said, getting chills from seeing the look on his face.

Chapter Sixteen

Harry had lost feeling. He hadn't even realized he was taken back to his cell, that many hours had passed since Ron had been killed, taken from him. He was in shock, and while a part of his mind recognized this, it didn't change anything. Ron was still gone, and Harry's brain couldn't cope with that knowledge.

It all seemed fake. Impossible. Like it was all a dream, and Harry wanted so badly to wake up from it. To return to the peace of his old life, and return to his friend he loved. What hurt most is that this had all been his idea. He had suggested this trip, and now Ron was dead for it. It was just as much his fault as Hermonie's, and for that, it made him hate her so much more.

Sucking up his feelings, masking them away, he made a clear decision. He had to find a way to escape. Now more than ever, he needed to figure something out, because he couldn't let his love's life be in vain. He couldn't let it end like this.

He had to move fast though. While he didn't know how long he had been here, he knew his body was growing weaker, and that before too long, he wouldn't manage to even live let alone escape with how weak he knew he would become. So it had to be now.

The problem was that he didn't have much of an opportunity, his only window being between the cell and the torture room, where the hulking brute carried him from place to place like a sack of potatoes.

Early on, the two had tried to break free of the brute, but he was too strong, and so they had begrudgingly given up, trying to find other means, only for it to be useless. Now he had to go back to the beginning, and find the weakness of the brute, the one avenue of escape, no matter the consequences.

But it wouldn't be easy. Nothing since being captured had ended up easy, from the pain and torture, to Ron... So at least, Harry thought, this would be no different.

Waiting, he hoped the brute would arrive soon. He needed to pay attention to not just how the brute carries him, but also if there is any real clues in how he can escape without being immediately captured again. He had to channel his inner action movie hero, and figure out a solution.

Finally, the giant arrived, and carried him off, as Harry's eyes scanned everyone. It was only when he arrived with a small smirk, plan in full, that he laughed internally at how Hermonie had messed up.

Hermonie, for her part, knew Harry was up to something, and the beating she gave him that day was severe, as if to break him more. But what she didn't know is that with Ron gone, he was already beyond broke. Now he was just like an animal, relying on his base instinct to survive more than anything. And he would do it. He had a plan.

Not once that day did Harry cry out in pain from the torture, nor the smirk leave his face.

Chapter Seventeen

It took what seemed forever to get all the details in check, but Harry was finally ready. At this point, he must have been locked up for a while, his facial hair having grown out to a beard. But unlike Ron, Hermonie never killed him, enjoying tormenting and torturing him too much.

She had commented on it once, saying how she felt complete by him, and that he filled her in a way that she had just never felt before. Harry didn't care what her reason, he would kill her one day, and repay her every atrocity she had inflicted on him. She would pay for taking Ron from him.

Finally it was time. His keeper bumbling in as he unlocked the chains, and unceremoniously threw Harry over his shoulder like usual gripping him tightly so he could hardly even wiggle. Early on they had tried to fight back, but it had been useless, the man more beast almost than anything, so big and muscled that it was unreal, and seemingly unaffected at all by their blows.

But now was different. Early on in the plan, Harry had found a bone, and finally managed to sharpen it into a weapon. He then had worked on trying to figure out where he could go, and the best time to strike. He knew it had to be while the transit of rooms happened, it was the only time he had. But if there was a clear way out somewhere, mighy be better to act then. Unfortunately there wasn't, so Harry decided that sooner was better than later. Give himself more time.

Thus, as soon as they were out the door, he took the sharpened bone that was hidden in his hand, and struck out, stabbing it hard into the ear of the man.

The man instantly dropped Harry, as he bellowed in pain, a bone sticking out of his ear, blood pouring from the wound.

As soon as Harry hit the ground, he got up, slower than he would have liked, having lost a lot of muscle from malnutrition, and ran.

Dark hall after dark hall he ran, sounds of pursuit behind, before finally spotting a semi opened door. Thinking it might be an exit, he jumped inside, closing the door behind him. Seeing a metal wheel, he turned it, a thick metal bar extending and locking the door.

"Where did he go?" He heard Hermonie yell, right outside moments later. His pursuers had finally caught up, and his heart leapt to his throat. While he didn't think it possible, the lock too strong, he feared what would happen ifnthey decided to check his room, and the beast of man pulled open his door through brute strength.

Holding his breath, Harry waited, as he heard the sounds of doors being checked. Until, finally, his was pulled... Except it remained closed.

It was several minutes before Harry finally let out a breath, he has done it. He had escaped. Now he had to escape this place. And kill Hermonie.

Chapter Eighteen

Harry waited until there was no longer any noise, and then left. Going the opposite direction of the way they had gone. It took a while but he finally found a path that looked promising, more properly lighted than the others, and head down it.

It was silent now. And to be honest, while under normal circumstances he would have been unnerved, right now he was happy for it.

Instead, his thoughts were on what he should do, once he got out. Part of him wanted to find a way to safety, a way to ensure that he would survive. But another part just wanted to find a weapon so he could come back and kill the bitch. If he was honest with himself, the latter would likely win out.

It was several minutes, that seemed impossibly long, until finally he reached a door. It looked similar to the one he had entered to the room he hid in, though the cold metal was illuminated well. Upon opening it, he found a series of stairs, and making a quick decision, began to ascend them. Once at the top, he exited another door, finding himself on the bridge of an old marooned naval ship beached in a swamp.

Thinking, it explained the doors, as well as a lot of the other factors of his residence of late.

Moving actoss the bridge, he found a way down into the swamp, before coming to a small house, which he assumed was where Hermonie lived.

Finding the door unlocked he entered, and was surprised by how normal it all looked. From a glance, you couldn't tell that this was the home of the woman who had made his life a living hell, the home of the one who killed Ron.

Going up the stairs, he entered into a bedroom. It appeared to be for both Hermonie and the hulking brute that she had helping her, though Harry found it strange that he had clearly seen a door to what was probably another bedroom, and yet no sign of anyone else downstairs.

Once inside, he spotted a small journal, and opened it. It was a dairy of all the death and pain she had caused, listing out her sick fetish for causing harm to others. In all, Harry found himself uninterested, the passages doing nothing but fuel his anger. There were two that were interesting though. The first, which detailed a weird altercation with her dad when she was fairly young, and from what he gathered her father had somehow led to something his mind didn't even want to comprehend. That the hulking brute was her brother... And more. The other thing that stood out, though it only stood out for the rage it gave him, was the final passage before she killed Ron.

In it, she explains how she has grown tired of seeing the friendship between them, hearing Ron beg for Harry's sake while being tortured and how she killed him so that she could have Harry, pain and all, to herself.

Harry was gonna kill her.

Chapter Nineteen

Harry hid in a small closet space in the house, a small kitchen knife in his hand.

He was waiting for Hermonie to return. Hopefully alone. That way he could kill her and leave, free to escape. If the brute came with, he probably wouldn't be able to, only to die in the process. However to be honest, Harry decided it was worth it. He would do whatever it took to end her life. Whatever means necessarily.

If he was truthful, a part of why he was so mad at Hermonie were due to guilt. Upset that he had led Ron into a situation thst had then led to his death, and while he would have to first realize this, he would one day have to find a way to live with that.

For now, he waited.

Finally, noise appeared, a door opening as light footsteps entered the house, followed by the door shutting.

Waiting patiently, he stayed in the closet until she drew near and then leapt out knife in hand.

Seeing him, she ran, weilding his blade, a semblance of fear drew across her face as she run up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind her.

Harry followed, looking like a pure killer, his face a manic degree of anger. Once he reached her door, he slammed on it, slowly, inch by inch breaking the door free of doorway, until finally with a resounding crack, the door broke open, Harry facing the source of his rage.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Three shots. It's all it took, and Harry dropped the blade to his side, crumbling to the ground as blood poured out his body.

He heard footsteps over him, as he slowly felt himself turned over, only to once again find himself face to face with Hermonie.

"I was right about you. You are the only one to ever break out. Only one to actually be a real threat to my life. You were just like me down in your heart. Unfortunately too much like me... But I will always love you and remember you, Harry"

She then stepped over Harry, as Harry tried to call her a bitch, to curse, to yell, to do anything. But all that came out was blood. His words coming out as nothing but globs of blood leaking from his mouth.

Then it all went dark. Harry had died.

Chapter Twenty

Harry awoke, cold sweat coating his body. His skin was just as cold, and covered in goosebumps. As he looked around, he found himself in his own room, not the cold dark dungeon, or the woods he had been in before. Standing, his terror from his nightmare still real in his mind, he left his room, and went to the bathroom, where he washed his face with hot water.

Once back, he texted Ron, a memory of his friend's death from the nightmare popping in his mind. It was a simple text, saying what's up, but one that he was worried about possibly not hearing back on... As if the dream had leaked out into reality. He also took note of the time, noting it was only 1 am.

Thankfully, it hadn't, as his phone dinged with a new message. Ron apparently was harrassing internet trolls, and sent off a volley of pics showing how rage induced he had made them, before saying that he was done and finally going to sleep, his mission achieved.

What confused Harry most about his dream was the feelings he had had for Ron in them. He had never viewed his friend in a romantic light, nor had he ever contemplate that he was anything but heterosexual, but his dream made him wonder about the truth of that.

Thinking about it, he realized he did in fact have feelings for his friend. Out of everyone, he was the only one he could truly rely on, and while he felt awkward admitting it to himself, he did find his friend sexually attractive.

Laying back in bed, he decided once morning set in tomorrow, he would talk to his friend, and see if there was a chance between them, before drifting back into the abyss of sleep, though thankfully dreamless this time.

When he awoke, he went down, ignoring his horribly mundane family as they went about their morning chores. He made a piece of toast, which he ate with some juice, pretending to listen to his aunt berate him some more about his performance at class. Didn't she understand that he just didn't care. That school was unimportant in the great scheme of things. If his nightmare had reminded him of anything, it was that life was short and pointless so best to fill it with slightly more meaningful things. School wasn't one of them.

When her torrent stopped, he got up to go meet Ron, opening the door of the house. It was just when he stepped his first foot out, that a giant asteroid came hurtling from the sky, and crushed him instantly, thus ending his trivial existence in meaningful fashion. After all, the asteroid was lucky enough to have possessed an previously unknown element that allowed for many advancements that helped the world. To this day, poor Harry's name is forever immortalized in the name the Harry asteroid, for him being the poor bastard whose life was ended up its arrival. Hope you enjoyed the story, and f u.

Author Notes

Hi lo, I'm whatever the heck I chose for a username, and I wanted to just take a minute and say this.

I really hated this story. Like legit, it was horrid. Which is probably why it is horridly bad. They do seem to go hand in hand, after all.

Originally, the plan was to have Ron and Harry go on an adventure, and that adventure to go south with Ron dying and then Harry... And so in that regards, it's still true to the original premise, if a great deal shorter in the beginning parts, where everything is happy go lucky...

Unfortunately, stuff happened, and a friend added the whole gay plotline, killing my motivation for this story, and all desire to do it justice. So now you get this.

To which I say, oh well. It's not important anyway.

Anyway, that honestly isn't why I wanted to make author notes. Though I imagine it does give some insight into the ending, and encompassing my hatred for the story. But honestly, the reason I wanted author notes is to ask a simple question.

Do you like milk?

I mean I like milk, and I know others who like milk. But not everyone does. Heck, some can't and are called luctose intolerant(™) or something.

Kinda sad to be honest. They miss out on a lot, from cereal and milk, ice cream, shakes... You name it... Well actually, I guess you can eat cereal with water. Done that before. It's when you are too poor to afford 2.19 milk.

What? You have never been that poor... Oh... Well, give it a year. You'll see.

Anyway, milk is amazing to be honest, and I'm totally not saying that because I'm sponsored by a milk farm. (my attorneys tell me I must admit to being sponsored by a milk farm... ™)

Even better, if you buy a gallon of milk, you get a free plastic gallon too, which can be used for a lot of cool things, like buying more milk, and putting the milk from one plastic container in the plastic container you already have from your last thing of milk. Truly, this is what life's purpose is.

Plus, by drinking milk, you help poor cows have freedom from said milk. Like could you imagine carrying around gallons of milk inside you, you'd have to spend like 10 bucks for that, and then chug it all, and like is that even possible. I don't know, nor is it my point here... ™

All I can say is I totally support milk, and you should go buy 3 gallons right now. Meanwhile, I'm just gonna be satisfied in wasting more of your time for retribution for my crappy story, while playing some bs game while I eagerly await mass effect andromeda, or kingdom hearts 1.5 +2.5 remix. Like I don't think I am ready for that, to be honest.

What I am ready for though, is to be finished with this story for good. If anyone has complaints, issues, or concerns with any part of this, feel free to notify me at my profile, which I never read, or dance in a circle chanting yoohoo hahoo 50 times, causing a concern box to magically appear. Otherwise, fu and have a nice day. Toodles, love and waffles... ™


End file.
